


Music

by LetGo666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: Harry Potter introduces Malfoy to some muggle music via an mp3 player.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Music

Harry sat next to Draco with his latest enjoyment, an mp3 player from the muggle world. When he was younger he loved to hear the tunes on the radio, not that he got to often. He sat listening to a latest hit by Blondie, slightly bouncing in his seat, while Draco eyed him curiously.

Moments passed when Harry looked up from his textbook and their eyes locked, causing his cheeks to turn rose. "What," he whispered, flustered. How long had Malfoy been watching?

"What are you doing," Draco asked, exasperated at the absurdity. He didn't even think Potter had muggle money. "What even is that disgusting piece of metal in your hands?" He gestured to the machine.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. Draco would never understand the muggle world. His pure-blooded ass had been showered with nothing but the wizardry world. He was such a typical rich boy, coddled in ignorance. He could give him some credit, though; he was getting better each month, especially with the Gryffindor's presence. "It's what muggles call an mp3 player. It plays music."

"I can't imagine it being better than The Weird Sisters," Draco murmured. Harry reached out to give the plastic string to Malfoy. "What do you think you're pulling here, Potter?" He eyed the sponged sphere dangling in front of him.

"I'm going to play you some music. You put that in your ear and this," Harry gestured to the mp3 player, "Will play the music." He turned on the electronic device and was already looking for a song that he thought Draco might like.

"Potter. I regret to inform you, but I am not putting that _thing_ in my ear," Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste. His words seemed to have gone by unnoticed as Harry turned to him, trying to shove it in his ear.

Malfoy just succumbed as fighting would have ended in his unnecessarily defeat. The orbs seemed to fit snug, strangely enough. It wasn't long before drums brashly hit his eardrum in an absurd way. He would have taken the plastic out had it not been for Harry's expectations; he sat in misery.

However, it wasn't too long before it started to sound harmonious, intriguing the Slytherin. He focused on how the cords blended and the notes paralleled. The music ended much too soon. "What is that," Draco asked.

"That was a band called The Offspring. Do you want to hear more," Harry asked, a sly smile forming across his lips, knowing he had just slowly pushed Draco into the Muggle world.

"Perhaps," Draco answered nonchalantly, attempting to suppress his true interest. He could never give anyone the feeling of victory.

A week later, Harry caught Draco at their usual study table. "I have something for you." Excitement bubbled inside of him, escaping in small doses.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Is that so," he smirked at his partner's eagerness. He watched Harry's head nod and the extended hand drop it on his textbook. Surely with the intention of distraction, although Potter knew he already had his attention. He unwrapped the silver ribbon and olive wrapping paper. Harry adored the house colors and pretty much anything Hogwarts. He shrugged it off as Harry's need for distance from his horrible past in the muggle world.

"An mp3 player?"

A flash of doubt crossed his face. "I thought you had liked the music." Harry almost questioned if he should have joined Draco for their study session. Maybe Draco had just been humoring him with his interest in muggle music. If so, the unpleasant gift would make his stay awkward.

"No. I do." Slightly worried he had used the wrong tone, Draco pleaded, "Please, sit down. I do like your company." Only when the other had removed his bag and sat down did the Slytherin continue to speak. "I just wasn't expecting this." Potter was just looking slightly more crestfallen with each sentence. "Look, Potter, I never said I wouldn't use it. Did you put music on it?" He hoped to get the other to say something. Jeez. He didn't realize the other was _that_ attached to him.

"Yeah," he murmured, starting to submerse himself in his textbooks, wanting to escape the humiliation. After a while the feeling burrowed underneath of the boredom of studying and his recollection of the events passed. Instead, a warmth spread throughout his body when he glanced up to ask Draco a question; he instead found him, bobbing his head a little. Harry smirked, returning to his work, striving for the solution for himself.

Later that night, as Harry started to retire to room, he saw everyone in the common room trying to suppress their giggling. "What," he must have said much too loudly as Hermione shushed him. Instead everyone pointed to his room, chuckling silently.

"Check out your boyfriend," Ron whispered in his ear, puzzling him further. What could Malfoy be doing that way so funny to everyone? The boy strived to hide any embarrassing actions from everyone.

He noticed the other had unconsciously left the door open, along with the realization as to what was so comical. The Slytherin had been dancing about the room, shaking his body in every which way, jumping when he felt necessary. Sometime graceful, sometimes not so much. He chuckled to himself, standing in the doorway until Malfoy noticed. It was only at the highlight of the song that Draco started laughing, but also had turned and opened his eyes; he saw everyone staring at him

His face turned scarlet, horror consuming his features. They all laughed harder. Harry sauntered over, just as care-free and giddy as the others, and pulled him close into his arms. "How much did you see?" It was barely audible in the Gryffindor's ears.

He chuckled, "They saw more than me." Draco hid himself in his boyfriend's arms. "What were you listening to that you got so absorbed in it?"

"Britney Spears."


End file.
